


HEAT WAVES

by Jaclynrichards22



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Minecraft, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaclynrichards22/pseuds/Jaclynrichards22
Summary: Dream, George, and snapnap are best friends. They play minecraft together and talk everyday! Snapnap started getting a little... nervous around dream, George also started getting nervous around dream too. Was there something wrong was them? George made him think that he didn't like dream, while Snapnap was trying to be everything he could be just to impress dream.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 396





	HEAT WAVES

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that i'm not the best writer and there might be typos!! I hope you like the story! FYI there wont be a lot of cuss words in this, its only rater for teens because it about way more than being a couple!!

Every single day.... All I can think about... Am I... CRAZY? "I can't I just cant" George said very rudely. "Whats wrong now?" Dream said, "is someone.. mad?!" George stared at dream... "Uhh.. I didn't know you were here.."

\--

\--

\--

~1 week earlier~ George starts stream. "Hey guys welcome to the stream! Today we are going onto the smp! Were going to be playing with Dream🥺! Woah thank you for the 10,000 dollars, who is it from.. It's from Dream......" George was speechless, Dream donated $10,000 with the text saying _Thank you for being such a good friend George! I love you ;)_

\--

\--

\--

~one day later~

Snapnap goes live. "Heyy guysss! We playing mine- WAIT!! Should I play music? Omg I should YESS," _puts on Jack Harlow_ "Now this my song!" WooHo- DREAM, NO!! HOLY CRAP THANK YOU DREEEEAM!! Dream with the 10,000 dollars!!" Snapnap says screaming. -In a siri voice- _"thank you snapnap for all the work you’ve done to help me and our community! I love you <3"_

After the streams George calls Snapnap

"Hey you there Snapnap?" George said quietly. "yes, so... what did you want?" Snapnap said. George replied, "I think I might..." Snapnap said quickly "YEAH GEORGE YEAH WHAT YOU GUNNA SAY, SPIT IT OUT YOU CAN DO IT, COME ON GEORGE YOU GOT IT!!! WOOHOOO!!! GO GEORGE!" George said annoyed, " Well I could of said it by now but you interrupted... but anyways, I think I might.. like dream." Snapnap jaw dropped and he left the call.

\--

\--

\--

~1 hour later~

Dream got a text on his phone saying, _Please Dream don't hate me for this, please i'm begging!_ Dream decided to call instead... **he waited, but no answer.**

Dream got another message with the words _I like you dream and I don't mean it like we are friends, I mean it like.... I would marry you.. Please dream please still be friends with me tho!_

Dream had no idea who this person was- because it was a anonymous number that he didn't recognize. 

\--

\--

\--

~3 days later~

Dream goes on twitter- and sees George's post with the caption _AHH I love this man!_ Dream was thoroughly confused on who we was talking about. Them Snapnap twitted _@Georgenotfound - same :) How couldn’t you love this man. Wink wink._

Dream thought he might of missed something or something was off. So he got his phone and texted george _Uh.. Hey I was wondering what your tweet was about... did I miss something lmao?_ George responded with _ohh yeah uh... I was talking about one of my bestfriends, dream ;)_ Dream didn't even realize that george was talking about him.

\--

\--

\--

Hours later George is streaming with Dream "Dream say hi! Im streaming!" Dream says "HI STREAM HAHAH! Uh.. George can you please say 'I love you dream!' Please george please!"

George goes "Umm.. sure!" George was melted in his heart he knew this was his chance, this was his time to show his love you dream! "I LOVE YOU DREAM <3! You know what dream, you melt me!" 

Dream was very disorientated. (another word for confused)

"Thank you I guess.."

Dream and George didn't take in hours.

**Author's Note:**

> COME BACK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!


End file.
